Aliz Fejsze
Aliz Fejsze is the daughter of the prince from The Glass Axe, a Hungarian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book. Info Name: Aliz Fejsze Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Glass Axe Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Lucretia Matapa Secret Heart's Desire: To survive many hardships in the woods. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at chopping trees. Storybook Romance Status: Claudio Piro and I are going out. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm terrified of vultures. Favorite Subject: Magicology. I'm skilled with magic. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. Animals and I don't get along. Best Friend Forever After: My boyfriend Claudio. He's so fun to be around. I'm also on good terms with Zoltan Turul. Character Appearance Aliz is of average height, with olive skin, curly black hair, and brown eyes. She wears a red cardigan over a purple shirt and red capris. Personality Aliz is quiet and rather solitary, preferring to be alone or with people she's very close with. She is camera-shy and doesn't like to have her picture taken. She doesn't really care for animals and prefers to keep away from them. Her resentment towards animals helps her bond with her boyfriend Claudio. Biography Hello! I'm Aliz Fejsze. My father was a prince who was cursed to not put his feet on the ground. One day, he accidentally did, and found himself under the power of an evil fairy. He was supposed to cut down an entire forest with a glass axe. He met the fairy's daughter, who helped him do that, burn the fallen trees, and build a castle. The fairy continued to pursue them, sending wild animals and a huge vulture to attack. They eventually escaped across the river, where the fairy drowned. My parents married afterwards, and a few years later my father became king. I am the older of two children - I have a younger brother named Tamas, who is twelve. We are living quite comfortably. Right now, I'm going to Ever After High, where I'm in the second year. What am I good at? I am skilled with an axe. I use it to cut trees to make firewood. It's always good to have an axe with you for any situation. I am also a shapeshifter, and I love transforming. My mother was able to use her transformation skills, and I would like to as well. I'm a Neutral since I don't know whether to takeafter my mother or my father. I'm a quiet girl, and I don't like having too much attention. I prefer to keep to myself so I can concentrate on my schoolwork. I have a boyfriend, though - his name's Claudio, and he's a very quiet kid. He can be somewhat grumpy, but we get along well. Trivia *Aliz's surname means "axe" in Hungarian. *Aliz is biracial - her father is white and her mother is black. *Aliz is one quarter fairy through her grandmother. *In her home country, Aliz's name would be written as Fejsze Aliz, since in Hungary (unlike the rest of Europe), the surname goes before the given name. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Dorothy Fahn, who voices Rinea in Fire Emblem Echoes. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Yellow Fairy Book Category:Fairies Category:Neutrals Category:Hybrid Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hungarian